Meeting
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Maxumim and Fang meet at the school. Do they bond right away? First in Fangs POV then Maxumims POV.
1. Fang'sPOV

Fang'sPOV

I was sitting in a dark room of the school and I could hear some white coats right outside the door. I couldn't make out what they were saying as their voices were muffled by the door.

My heart was pounding. I was afraid of what they were talking about. Was it me they were even talking about? If they are what are they saying? Are they discussing what they are going to do as tourcer today? Are they just going to shot me and see how my body reacts? Are they going to torture me by making me run till I pass out? Maybe end my life and dump me somewhere for the birds to eat away at me? How ironic that would be.

The voices faded but one guy came in the room and I was instantly more alert. I pushed myself back against my cage, trying to get as much space between me and the front of the cage door.

The white coat shut the door and flicked the light on, I blinked my eyes from the sudden light

He came over to me and squatted down, smiling evilly, "Your getting your own little mutant bird buddy," He chuckled. "You two will get to know each other real well." He laughed, turning his head when I door opened. I saw the scar down his face and smiled. He was the guy I bit.

"We need your help, Tom. This one is putting up on hell of a fight." Said a short stubby man. After saying that he disappeared, out the door.

The white coat in front of me groaned then stood up. He walked out of the room and I sighed as the door closed, relaxing. But I didn't go to relaxed, just enough to give my muscles a break.

A few minutes later five white coats walked in, carrying a girl with long blond hair and spotted wings, thrashing, trying to get loose and screaming. Her scream was loud and hurt my ears.

The carried her to a cage next to mine. One of the white coats opened to door and they threw her in. She scrabbled to her hands and knees and tried to get out but they slammed the door, hitting her in the face.

They started laughing, walking away, out of the room. I recognized the guy in the back was a new one. I saw them giving him a tour before and he left without turning the light out. That was a good thing to us, but a bad thing to him.

I sighed and looked over at the new girl, "Um... Hi." I said, not knowing how to have a friendly conversation. Most of the time I'm yelling and screaming or being yelled and screamed at.

Her head shot over to me. She had tears running down her face. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. "Hey." She said trying to keep her voice steady, but I could hear the slight shaky-ness. I could tell she was trying to appear weak.

The silence was a little awkward between the two of us and I didn't really know what to say so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Um... I'm Fang. Whats your name?"

She smiled lightly, "Maximum."

I smiled a bit back, I wasn't big on smiling but I didn't want to seem hostile, "Nice to meet you, Max."

"You, too, Fang." Her voice was stronger and she shifted positions a little so she was facing me. "So how'd you get the name Fang?"

I chuckled at the memory, "I bit one of the white coats and he said something about the bit looking like fangs. So, I named myself that, since I don't have a name. Well, besides experiment, whatever number I am."

"Oh, to bad you didn't get further then just biting him."

"Yeah, to bad." I mumbled.

**Review!** **And read Maximum'sPOV next! :)**


	2. Maxumim'sPOV

Maximum'sPOV

I was sitting in a bright, white room, alone. It freaked me out would be an understatement. I didn't know where I was or why. I just woke up in this strange room. I tried to appear calm, so I didn't look weak, but in reality I was terrified. I just wanted to be home. Something was weird though, this place looked familiar, it just didn't ring a bell though.

I sat there for a while then I heard the door open and my head whipped to the side. I saw 5 guys in white coats walking my way, smiling.

My panic raised, They looked to be no good. Torturers.

I felt my arm being grabbed and I yanked it back, but my other arm was being grabbed so I did the same, yanking it back.

"Calm down! It would make it so much easier!" One of the white coats yelled. When he raised his voice I knew instantly they were no good.

I screamed and jumped off the bed. I ran to the opposite side of the room and pressed myself against the wall.

"Damn it! Go get Tom!" The same man yelled and I flinched and it didn't go undetected.

Another white coat smiled, "Awe, is the little mutant scared?" He paused and I didn't say or move anything, "Well, tough!"

The guy I guessed was Tom walked into the room, "Can't you screw ups ever do anything right? He walked over to me and looked over to his left, at the guys, "Move your damn ass and help me out! I cant catch this thing on my own!"

All six white coats came at me from all sides. I could tell I was trapped, only being one way. And that would be up.

I spread my wings out, flapping them once and getting a foot or two off the ground. I flapped them again, but it was to late to get any higher. As one of the white coats had a hold of my foot and was pulling at me while I was trying to fly higher. I kicked his arm and his hand slipped a little on the grip. So I got a few inches higher until I hit my head off something hard above me.

I looked up and saw the roof that I totally forgot about.

The white coats laughed and I felt more than one hand on my legs.

I tried to kick at them but they just latched back on, pulling me down. Soon I was in all six of the white coats grasps. They held my tightly as they walked down the white hospital looking hallways. I was twisting and turning, trying to get free, but it was a losing battle, one I didn't give up on. Not until I was thrown in a cage and the slammed in my face.

I felt tears slip down my face, not from pain, but from lost. I just lost. I'm going to live the rest of my life in this cage like some animal. I'm never going to have any family of friends. No life. No nothing.

"Um... Hi." A hesitance voice said to my left and my head shot to the sound. I remembered the tears and wiped them away quickly, "Hey." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

The boy in the cage next to my had long black hair and looked intimidating, though he was slim, but his face said a lot about me.

It was quiet for a while and it felt weird talking to someone I didn't know. I didn't know how to even begin a friendly conversation, so it felt awkward.

"Um..." He hesitated again, "I'm Fang. Whats your name?"

I smiled lightly, "Maximum."

He smiled, but it was tense, not a big smiler, like myself, "Nice to meet you, Mix." He nodded.

"You too, Fang." I said turning to face him, "So, how'd you get the name fang?"

He chuckled, remembering something, "I bit one of the white coats and he said something about it looking like fangs," He paused. "So I named myself that, since I didn't have a name. Well, besides experiment, whatever number I am"

"Oh, to bad you didn't get further then just biting him," I said before I thought about what he said, but I felt better when he agreed .

"Yeah, to bad." He mumbled.

**Okay, tell me what you think, review. :)**


End file.
